


Lovejuice

by threewalls



Series: Transjinder [12]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Transgender, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kame gets out of filming unexpectedly early, he risks texting Jin to check if he's free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovejuice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maayacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maayacola/gifts).



> Happy birthday Maia!!!
> 
> Written with thanks to Mec for allowing me to once again write in her #transjinder verse as well as much plotting and handholding, and to Saya and Ale for the "FlightofDoves" project for Maia's birthday!

It's quarter-to-ten on a Thursday night when Kame steps into the NTV parking garage. Filming went amazingly well today, scenes flying by with fewer takes than the director had expected, with only one more scene to go before they will have wrapped this week's studio filming. The last scene also happens to be a scene where Meisa appears without either of Kame's characters; it's the penultimate episode this week, and Tamai was always going to find out the twist before Nishikawa. With two characters to Meisa's one, Kame's usually the one left smiling on the set as Meisa walks out the door. It's a happy change tonight. He's being sent home early.

Relaxing for a moment into the seat of his car, Kame feels lucky as well as the sort of tired but wired that comes with going home after a fourteen hour day that Kame expected to be sixteen. He has to be in make-up in nine hours time, but he knows from past experience that once he's this far into sleep debt for a drama, if he tries to sleep more than four hours, he's going to sleep for at least ten, right through his alarm. Some company would be nice, at home, something quiet, maybe a DVD and glasses of wine, maybe listening to Jin talk, but Kame's not sure if this is the right night to ask. 

With a friend, Kame definitely wouldn't ask, and to be honest, the same would go for any of the other people he's dated. With Jin, apparently, it's different, because Kame wouldn't normally check his phone for missed messages until he got home.

Kame finds that he has received twelve text messages since lunchtime, none of them so urgent he can't reply after he gets home, or even in the morning, in the pauses that inevitably come with getting everyone on the set into costume and into order. Two of the twelve are from Jin, the first an acknowledgement that, yeah, they'd missed each other's lunch breaks again, but Jin's radio interview went fine, and the second, just a photo of a bowl of ramen set on a restaurant counter-top, sent around nine. But of course Jin would have at least eaten before now. 

As far as Kame knows, Jin doesn't have anything scheduled for tonight, but he has no way of knowing that Jin hasn't made more casual plans, that he isn't out right now. It's unlikely that Jin would ask Kame to join him at a club, but Kame's too tired for that to want to take him up on that even if Jin did, nor does he want to take Jin away from a hypothetical good time, however much Kame wants to see him. Just because Jin is a category all his own doesn't mean that Kame shouldn't be considerate.

Kame glances at the clock on his dashboard, frowning at how long he's been sitting there. Before he can over-think it more, he replies back to Jin's last message to let him know about Kame's surprise early escape and something vague and light asking after Jin's afternoon and evening. Any suggestions Kame makes later can depend on Jin's reply. 

He holds the phone for a full minute without receiving a reply, then he drops it back in his Prada bag and fishes out his car keys. It's the wrong time of night to expect to catch Jin sitting by his phone with nothing better to do. 

Kame may not have seen Jin in person since Jin gave him that ride home a week ago, but they talk on the phone nearly every day, and text when they don't. As awful as all of that was, the blindfold, being that _inconsiderate_ , Kame isn't willing to borrow trouble. He may still be uncertain where they're going, but he and Jin are ok. Kame's meant to find another night, another lunch date, time to plan something for the two of them, something nice for Jin, but Kame's schedule as filming ramps up towards the end of the series is a killer, no pun intended. If he can't sees Jin much before _Split_ wraps, that might be just as well. Kame'll have more time afterwards, and fewer possible distractions. If not tonight, well, the show won't be finished by the fourteenth, and that's also something to look forward to. Kame will find the time.

Kame still hasn't heard from Jin by the time he pulls into the parking garage of his apartment building, but there's a suspicious person in a black hoodie and low-slung jeans waiting outside his front door. Before the figure turns, Kame spots the rhinestones and aqua print of a butterfly on his back pocket.

"Hey, did you order some pizzas?"

\---

Despite Kame's handbag and the duffel he takes to the studio with spare changes of clothes and Jin's two pizza boxes, they somehow manage to weave around each other in the narrow confines of Kame's genkan without dropping anything. Kame's come straight from the studio, with only a brief stop with make-up wipes before he stripped into his own clothes. He still has Nishikawa's ponytail, even if the scarf he's unwrapping from around his neck is his own. Kame pulls the elastic as his other hand looks for slippers for Jin, but there's too much product weighing it down for his hair to really shake free. 

"Do you mind if I get a quick shower?"

Jin shakes his head, toeing into the slippers Kame drops in front of his socked feet. He puts the boxes down on the low coffee table in front of Kame's couch. 

"Let me just get you a drink."

Jin catches Kame by the shoulder strap, sliding his duffel down and taking Kame's handbag from the crook of his arm. "I know where your glasses are," he says. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Kame calls over his shoulder, half-turning and knocking into a cabinet. "Feel free to start without me. There's Kirin chilled--"

"I know where your fridge is, too," Jin says. He might be keeping back laughter, but it's hard to tell with Jin's face hidden as he pulls his hoodie up over his head. Kame watches the strip of bare skin growing above Jin's underwear until he's caught out. "Kame, go shower!" 

Hot water pounding on Kame's shoulders feels heavenly. On another night, he'd be tempted to spend an hour or more in the bath, but not with Jin waiting outside. Jin's wearing one of those v-necked T-shirts that bare his collarbones and the band of underwear showing above his belt is dayglo lime green. Kame leans forward under the spray to rinse, palms flat on the tiles to brace his weight. Things that Kamenashi Kazuya does not do in the shower while Jin is waiting outside: stroke himself off.

Kame comes back from his shower in a hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants, a towel wrapped around his shoulders to protect the couch from his damp hair. He hasn't cleaned in weeks. There's mail stacked in front of his television and a blanket folded over the back of the couch from the nights when all Kame gets is a two-hour nap. 

When Kame sits down and Jin passes him a beer, it could be something they've done so many times before, something that could have happened years ago. But then Jin reaches across for the pizza box, his thigh pressing warm against Kame's, and Kame doesn't have to suppress the thrill. Jin smiles at him, and Kame realises that he wants to kiss Jin just a moment before he realises he can, before he does. Jin's mouth tastes of pepperoni, his head tilting to help Kame make the angle, his lips sliding open so easily for Kame's tongue.

"I guess you're not that hungry," Jin says, several minutes later.

Kame can't argue with that, not with the way he climbed into Jin's lap, knees bracketing Jin's hips. He hasn't seen Jin for over a week, and hasn't touched him for longer. The pizza can definitely wait.

Jin is looking up at him, eyes bright and limned in black, hair falling around his face in the mess Kame's hands have left it. Jin's lips were dark even before Kame kissed him so thoroughly, lip-tint, maybe. His hands are still on the small of Kame's back, like they belong there, and it's hard to remember to be cautious when Jin looks so good, so happy to have Kame sitting on him.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Jin looks more amused than upset that it's taken Kame this long to notice. "You look... comfortable." His fingers dip down just under the waistband of Kame's sweats, snapping the elastic. The sharpness makes Kame want to grind down and close. Kame had thought he would be too tired for much tonight, but this is easier than talking. He doesn't have to be able to string two thoughts together to get hard. Jin's beautiful, Jin's here, and tonight, Jin wants him, too. 

Jin's shoulders twitch, his head turning but his eyes never leaving Kame's. Kame's missed seeing Jin's smile as much as he's missed kissing it. "You're dripping on me."

"Oh, am I?" 

Kame chases hypothetical water droplets with his tongue, Jin shrieking and squirming, hips trying to jump under Kame's weight and his hands fisting in Kame's clothes. Pairs of diamond studs flash cool fire through the loose fall of Jin's hair. They catch on Kame's lips like tiny metal candies, on the tip of his tongue as he sucks. He loves the way he can make Jin sound.

When they break again, for air, for slower, shallower kisses, there's a question in Jin's eyes, in the way they keep flickering away, with Jin forcing himself to find Kame again and again. He's not sure what Jin's offering, but whatever it is, Kame's answer is yes. He sits back onto his knees, the cotton of his sweatpants soft and taut stretched over a telling point of dampness. When Jin's fingers slide under Kame's waistband this time, they hook under. Kame holds onto the back of the couch as Jin pulls his pants down to mid-thigh. 

"Nothing underneath," Jin says. "I should have guessed. That'll make this easier, won't it?"

Kame is ready for the handjob he thinks Jin means. He's confused when Jin starts wriggling down the couch in front of him instead, the width of Jin's body pressing Kame's thighs as wide as the elastic on his sweatpants will allow. He nearly gets up, but Jin's hands on Kame's ass stop that thought cold. That and the fact that Jin's stopped lip-level to Kame's cock. 

"Can I, um--?" Jin flicks the tip of his tongue outside his lips.

Jin's technique is more tongue than mouth, kitten licks, ice cream licks, but his tongue is hot, smooth and wet-- and it's Jin, however tentative, Jin glancing up from between Kame's legs with Kame's cock stretching his lips. Kame tenses his thighs to keep from thrusting. _(Kubo's ERA at the end of the 2011 Season was 1.17. Tono's was 3.47.)_ The position means Jin's shoulders are wedged awkwardly into the couch leather, but if Jin wants time to explore, maybe it's better that the angle of his mouth isn't great. _(Sugiuchi, 1.94. Ochi, 2.75.)_

The angle also means that Kame drops from Jin's mouth, again and again, saliva slick and slippery, cold air that makes Kame shiver bereft of Jin's wet heat. When he knocks Jin in the face with his dick, Jin's expression, black-rimmed eyes and full mouth wide in surprise, is the most unexpectedly arousing sight Kame's ever seen. _(Utsumi, 1.70. Nakamura, 4.32. Yamaguchi, 1.75. Gonzalez, 1.70.)_

"This isn't working."

Jin pushes his hair out of his face and wipes the drool from his chin. A frown twists his lips, as he stares down Kame's cock. The sight makes Kame's stomach drop, but if they're done, they're done. Kame can take care of himself after Jin leaves. After last time, he's definitely not going to push. 

"It's ok, Jin." He releases his death grip on the back of the sofa, forces his legs to hold him upright. "If you don't want to do things like--"

Kame's sweatpants slide down his legs. He bends to catch them; Jin tackles Kame back to the couch, climbing on top. 

"But I want to!" Jin insists. "I like going down on women, but then I know what I'm doing. This-- I like you. I wanted to, you know-- You think I have a problem with you having a dick. I don't." 

Jin rolls his hips to punctuate his point. Heavy denim conceals an erection better than cotton knit, better than nothing at all. Kame hooks one pant leg with his other foot, kicking it all off. It's only a brief distraction from Jin's weight, from the rough texture of Jin's jeans, and Jin's mouth, close enough for kissing. Except that Jin wants to talk. Kame grips the couch cushions with both hands.

"My problem is that I don't know what to do with it. I want to be good!"

"Jin, if you can't tell how much I want you, just roll your hips again."

Kame stops short of suggesting Jin finishes them off like that. Even tired, even with Jin being the last guy Kame can imagine pressing his advantage like this, a spot between Kame's shoulder blades itches that he's laid out on his back.

"I know it wasn't that great. You looked like you're thinking about baseball instead of what I was doing."

"I--" 

"I'm just saying some tips would be nice."

"Watch your teeth. Don't take more into your mouth than is comfortable. Using your hands is good."

Kame can see that's not the sort of advice Jin is looking for, but a lecture on every different thing Jin could do isn't the answer, either. Kame's not sure he has the patience for that, or the alertness, but this isn't the moment to check his watch. Kame's always liked figuring things out as he goes along, but it doesn't seem like Jin's like that.

"What about girls you've been with?" Kame asks.

"Girls--?" Jin echoes, his eyes unfocusing. He licks the corner of his mouth, probably doesn't realise he's doing it. The right side of Kame's mouth twitches. "Kame, you've done this with girls?"

"Not with any as pretty as you." 

Kame doesn't mean to be flippant, searching for a patience he does not feel. If Jin wants to use his mouth to talk, Kame should be supportive, should be understanding, should not be thinking about Jin's soft pink lips wrapping around the crown of his cock. He doesn't think Jin actually wants to hear about Kame's history with women any more than Kame wants to hear about Jin's. Maybe if he were less tired, or less frustrated, or if Jin stopped shifting in ways that make Kame think long and hard about hooking ankles over Jin's and rolling them over onto the floor.

"Ok, um, I can..." Jin nods without making eye contact, wets his lips and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear-- and then he starts sliding down Kame's body, all rough rasp of denim and the sharp angles of hip bones and elbows, and soft, soft hair that Kame isn't stopping himself from touching any longer. Jin turns his head into the curve of Kame's palm.

Jin's fully clothed, and Kame's only wearing a sweatshirt, but they've been like this before, someone on their knees in front of Kame's couch. Was that only a few weeks ago? Kame leans back, spreading his knees for Jin to put his hands on, to kneel in between. 

"Ready?" Kame asks, and when Jin nods, Kame nudges him forward.

Jin holds him this time, fingers stroking Kame's length as Jin's mouth sucks him just enough to get Kame fully hard again, to get Kame rocking his heels off the floor because that's the point when he remembers not to thrust. Jin likes licking him, tongue flickering as if Kame's cock was the roof of Jin's mouth. Kame repeats to himself, don't pull, don't pull, anchoring his fingers deeper in Jin's hair.

Jin groans around Kame's cock, his head moving, his mouth moving, the sloppy and wet slide of Jin's lips on Kame's skin. He doesn't think Jin knows how much of a cock tease he is, or how close Kame was, how close he is with Jin so pretty and industrious, rhythm and wet heat.

Kame calls Jin's name, a warning Jin doesn't understand, his fingers stroking Kame higher and tighter as he pulls off to speak.

"Kame--?"

The earlier look of surprise on Jin's face is nothing compared to how he looks now, ivory shading rose pink down to the dips of his collarbones, dark eyes, and careful fingertips smearing the pale streaks on one cheek. Smiling shyly, he holds sticky fingers up in a V.

"So, you-- that was good, right, Kame?" 

Jin looks delicious.

"Get up here, and open your pants."

Jin struggles to open his belt buckle, jeans shaking down to his ankles, kicking those off while he shimmies his boxers down. Now they're even. Kame grabs Jin's hips, pulling him down over Kame. He lets Jin find his feet, find his balance. Kame reaches one hand down between them; Jin bucks into his grip. 

Kame slides his free hand up the smooth cotton-covered muscles of Jin's back, cupping Jin's shoulder, the curve of his neck and the back of Jin's head, holding Jin in place as Kame licks and licks. Skin salt, semen and the bitterness of Jin's eyeliner, Kame tastes it all, tongue flickering and curling against every streak, every smear, every drop, pale icing giving way to smooth skin, bare skin. That's when Kame takes back Jin's mouth.

"Kame," Jin mumbles, soft full lower lip caught between Kame's teeth. "Please. Oh-- oh-- Kame."

He can feel Jin's thighs already trembling, shaking, spread wide either side of Kame's bare legs. Jin comes in Kame's arms, with Kame sucking on his tongue.

\---

A little later, curled up under the throw blanket, Jin asks: "Should we, I don't know-- your bed?"

"I have to get up early."

"Ok," Jin says, and he rolls his face back into Kame's neck. 

They scramble apart and up when Kame's phone starts ringing, not a call but the alarm he set for when he absolutely had to be in bed. Jin boxes the pizzas while Kame runs off to the powder room for the bare minimum nightly ablutions, rubbing night cream into his face and neck. They kiss in the genkan, more than they have time for, never enough. Jin's high tops flash red over Kame's slippered toes.

"Call me," Jin says. "Tomorrow, ok?"

Three hours later, Kame's alarm wakes him again. His first text of the day is Jin saying he got home all right. Kame hasn't slept so well in weeks.


End file.
